Time for Us
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: Izuku was a shy boy who only wanted to enjoy some time with his friends, but sometimes things like body awkwardness and exams strike and bring him down. However, he could could on his friends to lend a warm hand.


**AN : Oh my I am back and still somewhat alive. I hope you guys could possibly enjoy this story, I know I did while writing.**

 **There's not real need for any warning, although I must tell that I headcannon Izuku as trans, and many other characters as genderqueer, but only Izuku is directly mentioned in here. Also, they're gay as heck. All of them.**

* * *

Izuku had at first been shy in his advances towards Shouto. He had been trying his best to include the Half and Half hero in conversations. It was by little increments, as he was trying not to scare away the taller boy. From what he understood from the small insight of Shouto's childhood, Shouto was not used to interact with people his age. Izuku asked him often if he would like to come over and spend the weekends back at Izuku's "just to avoid your father during his asshole-y days. That's pretty common, isn't it?" Kacchan started to rage more than usual whenever Izuku and Shouto would talk on school grounds because, according to him, they were disgustingly lovey dovey and they needed to settle down on another continent if they didn't want the explosive blonde to blow up the whole place. It took both Kaminari distracting him with homework and Kirishima to splay over his shoulders to whisper something to him for Kacchan to calm down enough to allow Izuku and Shouto to resume their interrupted conversation without having to yell into each other's ear.

When Izuku had gathered enough courage to dare ask the question that had been haunting him for weeks, Shouto was nestled comfortable on one sofa in the common area, lounging lazily on one of their free days. Izuku himself had found a spot on the floor, his head leaning against Shouto. They were not alone in the common rooms, but everyone else was distraced -at least Izuku hoped so - and enjoying a Harry Potter marathon. The whole class had been in uproar when they found out that Shouto had never experienced the Potter ride of joy and despair. Tokoyami had sworn that he would get Shouto a copy of the whole series before the next month. Bless the guy, Izuku was pretty sure Uraraka had been on the verge of crying while Yaoyorozu had whipped out her phone and typed at an incredible speed, only for her to tell them that she had already arranged the said marathon. She was a blessing on this Earth.

Izuku popped his head directly onto Shouto's thigh, observing him watching intently the movie. It was really cute, since they were only at The Order of the Phoenix, where Cho would kiss Harry, and Shouto had this pinch to his lips he usually had when he was uncomfortable or flustered. Yes, Izuku had to concede, the kissing noises were kind of gross to listen to. But Harry's description of the kisses never failed to make Izuku smile. He could understand though. Kissing girls was not his thing either.

If they were alone, Izuku would have whined loudly that he was queer as hell. Sexuality and gender-wise. Someone could probably make a pie chart of queerness and 98% of it would be Izuku, and the 2% left would be Izuku in pink. Thankfully, the students of class 1-A had become close enough for Izuku to forego to wear his binder in the common rooms if he wanted, even if the packer stayed on. Dysphoria was a weird and awful feeling.

Izuku poked Shouto in the thigh, trying to get his attention, even if it would mean disrupting the Amazing Harry Potter Experience™. May Rowling forgive him.

Shouto hummed, eyes still fixed on the screen. Izuku's lips twitched in slight impatience. He jabbed Shouto harder, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for the other to actually rip his eyes off the screen to acknowledge him.

Izuku's breath caught in his throat. Shouto's eyes were bright in the darkness of the room, light from the television glinting sharply off them, giving them an ethereal glow. It was absolutely fascinating. Izuku distantly remarked that if he was in one of those cliché movies or books, he would have been described as drowning in Shouto's beautiful eyes, as pretty as gems of which the names escaped completely his mind.

Words tumbled out of his mouth, entirely unintentionally. Uraraka did tell him that his mumbling would get him into trouble one day, but this time, Izuku would not mind. "Um hey Todoroki-kun what do you say about going out with me this Saturday after your morning run? Maybe we can catch a coffee, you know, just the two of us and spend some time shopping? I've seen a really cute beanie and I think it'll fit you well and maybe you will become my boyfriend?"

Oh boy that was not how Izuku had planned to confess, but heck it was okay. Especially when Shouto smiled that very special smile, only just a twist of his mesmerizing pink and soft-looking lips. Izuku swore he could have died happy. Even more so when he heard the very soft "Yes" and when he saw the not very subtle thumbs up Uraraka and Yaoyorozu gave him.

Nowadays, Izuku could throw himself into Shouto's lap with the only concern to try to land softly on his boyfriend, and start snuggling with him, even with all of his friends and classmates around him. He could care less about PDA and the others were used to it anyway.

Today, Izuku was absolutely stressed about exams, which would start in only three weeks. Worse, he got his period five minutes after waking up, making him a terribly grumpy teenager with cravings of spicy noodles and pickles.

Classes had ended for the week, and the students were free for the weekend. Ochako and Tenya had gone ahead and found a spot in one of the many coffee houses littered all around the UA campus. Business there was crazy due to all of the sleep-deprived students milling around. Unfortunately, Shouto had to stay back after classes because he had been "not up to his usual standards" but Izuku knew that it was because Shouto had been affected by Izuku's own sleeping pattern. Period pains and general discomfort meant that Izuku would often be up at odd hours during the night to chug down a whole pot of coffee - or tea if coffee disagreed with his stomach - and prepare for all nighters. Which also equated to sleepless nights spent with Shouto on the couch, his lover rubbing soothing circles into Izuku's cramping abdomen with his left hand, warmth spreading from his palm to Izuku's body.

The classroom door opened, bringing Izuku out of his reverie. Shouto stepped out, unruffled by Aizawa's lecture. Izuku had heard the teacher say that Shouto needed his sleep, the hypocrite. The pro-hero probably lived on less than three hours of daily sleep. Izuku quickly fell into step with his boyfriend, quickly fleeing the school grounds. As enthusiastic as they were to become well-rounded heroes, even they were desperate to enjoy their days off before any of their free time was eaten up by cramming for exams.

They walked to the café where they usually went during times of duress. The employees had already memorized their regular orders and names. Their friends had most likely desperately hogged all the cups of coffee, tea and chocolate they could get their students-in-time-of-war hands on. Izuku could understand their absolute single-mindedness. He would have as well but Shouto had to ban hot cocoa since his boyfriend had found him at four in the morning half drowning in a bowl filled with still piping hot chocolate and an unhealthy mix of at least six different energy drinks. Izuku didn't deal well with exams.

Eventually, they were able to seat themselves on the chairs their friends had been able to snag in such a busy time. Bless their overworked souls. As expected, Ochako was already at her third cup of mocha and second of cappuccino, while Tenya gulped down the last few dregs of his fifth glass of freshly presses fruits.

Izuku looked at the piles of notes already scattered all over the table, and could only sigh. Shouto and he would have to add in theirs to the already perilously loaded table in order to save themselves from the obliteration of their grades. They all expected the teachers to try to make them have a meltdown before the end of month.

But to be frank, Izuku had to admit that while there was still the looming threat of the Villain Alliance hanging above their heads and All Might having to deal with his dwindling powers, he had seen the progress and potential of his classmates and all the other Pros had rallied together to maintain a strong and united - even Endeavor; Shouto would probably never forgive him, nor would Izuku, however, he was currently the top dog amongst heroes so until they dealt with all the powerful villains, they would say nothing.

Oh well, Izuku thought, as long as he could possibly get the approval for his top surgery in the next few years, have the support from his friends and family, work hard to achieve his childhood dream of becoming the number one Hero, and if he could gather the courage to ask Shouto to marry him, he could try his best to beat all the adversities life could throw at him.

 _How cheesy. But that's how I will live my life now._


End file.
